D'un coeur à l'autre
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE RxU / RxA ... Après un fan service, les sentiments d'Uruha pour Ruki sont chamboulés... Mais qu'en est-il pour notre chanteur ? ... Pas douée pour les résumés désolée... Y'a un deuxième prairing P
1. Première Partie

**Titre :** D'un cœur à l'autre… (merci Tsu pour l'idée ^^)

**Auteur :** Ayasheri

**Pairing**** :** vous verrez ^^

**Raiting**** :** interdit aux non initiés lémoneux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ouais me demande pourquoi je dis ça… *part se coucher*)

**Disclaimer**** : **c'est pas mes miens !!!!!!!!!!!! sniffffff !!!

**Note de l'auteur :** bon ! ^^ c'est ma première fic alors voilà, euh… j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

**Commentaire VIP de Satsuki-san :** je l'ai déjà lu en avant première. Elle est trop bien surtout un passage trèèèès miamm (perverse powaaa) niark niark vous le lirez aussi… Plus tard… Niark ^^ !!!

Merci ma Tsuuuuuuuuu ! ^^ 3333333 Bon ben comme je l'ai marqué plus haut ce fut ma première fic... C'est pas génial... 'Fin, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

POV Uruha : 

Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'y comprends plus rien… Je ne comprends plus ce qui m'arrive… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de tels sentiments ? Ce n'était rien pourtant ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on faisait un fan service alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent cette fois ci ? J'ai beau chercher, me remémorer la scène des dizaines et des centaines de fois, je ne sais toujours pas… Ce n'était que son doigt… Il l'avait léché puis tracé un sillon sur ma gorge marquant au passage ma peau d'une brûlure si douce qu'en y repensant j'en gémis de plaisir… Au moment où sa peau était entrée en contact avec la mienne une boule s'était formée dans mon estomac, j'aurais tant aimé que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais… C'était si bon… J'aurais tant aimé qu'après son doigt ce soit sa langue qui vienne titiller ma gorge, qui vienne jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille, qui… Ca y est, c'est reparti ! Voilà que je me remets à fantasmer ! Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas… Fantasmer m'était déjà arrivé… mais pas sur CA avec LUI… Allongé sur mon lit, je tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure à mon réveil. 7h30. Encore une mauvaise nuit. J'avais passé la soirée d'hier avec le groupe, donc avec LUI dans les parages. Je n'osais même pas le regarder de peur de ma propre réaction. Tout en repensant à la soirée, je me lève et me dirige vers la douche. L'eau qui coule sur mon corps est si douce, si apaisante…

Je savais que les autres s'étaient aperçus de mon comportement bizarre. Je n'avais bu qu'un verre, j'avais trop peur que l'alcool ne me fasse déraper. J'étais même rentré plus tôt et étais parti directement me coucher. Mais pour la troisième fois de la semaine, je m'étais réveillé vers 3h30 du matin, en sueur, après un rêve où LUI et moi nous… Je m'ébrouais. Uru, secoue-toi… Je sortais de la douche et me dirigeais, avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, vers la cuisine où j'avalais un grand verre de lait avant de retourner me préparer. En ressortant de la salle de bain, je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. 9h20. Et m…… ! J'allais encore être en retard ! J'enfilais ma veste et sortais. L'air de dehors était frais, je resserrais mon col et prenais la direction du studio…

POV Ruki : 

**Rei :** -Non mais c'est hallucinant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

**Kai :** -C'est bon Rei calme-toi ! Ca ne fait que 10 minutes pour le moment ! Et puis on a l'habitude non ?

**Rei :** -Ouais enfin là j'comprends pas ! Il est parti le premier hier soir, franchement il le fait exprès ou quoi ?! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine…

**Kai (soupir) :** -…

Je souris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel échange avait lieu ! Uruha n'était pas quelqu'un de très ponctuel ! En y repensant un peu plus, c'est vrai que trois fois en une semaine c'était beaucoup… même pour lui !! Et puis, il était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Mon sourire pris soudain une allure soucieuse. Je n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir ma réflexion car la porte s'ouvrit et… Non mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est tout sauf Uruha !! Il a beau être coiffé et maquillé, on peut voir des cernes sous ses yeux et il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

**Rei :** -Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

**Uruha :** -Désolé…

Tout en s'excusant je le vois quitter sa veste, prendre sa guitare et commencer quelques accords. Il ne relève même pas la tête quand je lui dis bonjour. Kai l'observe en silence puis décrète que la répétition commence. Au bout d'une heure, Uruha en ai à son troisième faux accord.

**Rei :** -M'enfin Uru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la troisième fois que tu te plantes !

**Uruha :** -Je… désolé… je suis un peu fatigué.

**Rei :** -Ouais ben réveille-toi un peu !! On va pas y passer la journée !

**Kai :** -Bon je crois qu'une petite pause nous fera tous du bien. On reprend dans un quart d'heure ok ?

**Le groupe :** -Ok !

**Uruha :** -J'vais fumer une clope…

**Rei :** -Attends je viens avec toi !

Aoi s'affale sur le sofa et commences à discuter avec Kai. Pendant ce temps, je me prépare un thé. Je me remets à penser à Uruha… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est distant avec moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait ! Il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Rei… Si ça se trouve je me fais des idées… mais je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Ca me fait mal. Tout ce qui touche Uru me touche également. Alors le voir ainsi sans savoir ce qu'il a… Je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand j'entends la voix de Kai.

**Kai :** -Ruki ! Ruki !

**Ruki :** -Hein ? Oui… quoi ?

**Kai :** -On reprend… T'es sur que ça va, t'étais pas avec nous là !!

**Ruki :** -Oh oui oui !

Déjà un quart d'heure ?! Je tourne la tête vers Uruha mais dès que mon regard croise le sien, il détourne la tête et se précipite vers sa guitare. Oui, il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Rei…

POV Uruha : 

**Rei :** -Uru, t'es sur que ça va ?

**Uruha :** -Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Rei :** -Parce que t'es bizarre depuis quelques temps… et… j'ai l'impression que ça empire ! Uru, s'il te plaît, s'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe tu peux m'en parler tu sais !

Je souris. Rei a toujours été comme un frère pour moi. Toujours à se préoccuper de moi !

**Uruha** : -T'inquiètes, je sais ! Mais je t'assure que tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué !

Je le vois scruter mon visage à la recherche d'un quelconque indice mais apparemment il ne trouve rien puisqu'il finit par abandonner.

**Rei :** -Bon si tu le dis…

Rei, tu sais j'aimerais bien t'en parler, mais je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je pourrais te dire… Les cinq minutes restantes se passèrent dans le silence. Silence propice à faire remonter le rêve de cette nuit… Je ferme les yeux… Je revois ses yeux me dévorant, son regard incendiant mes reins, ses mains se glissant sous mon t-shirt retraçant les courbes de mon torse… Il me pousse sur le canapé et s'installe à califourchon sur moi, ses mains qui remontent finissent par ôter mon t-shirt… Son visage s'approchant du mien, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes puis…

**Rei :** -Uru ! Hey ! Uru !

**Uruha :** -Hmm… euh… oui ? Quoi ?

Rei me regarde bizarrement. Mon dieu est-ce que j'ai laissé paraître quelque chose de la scène qui se déroulait dans mon esprit ?

**Rei :** -On reprend, tu viens ?

**Uruha :** -Oui, bien sur !!

En rentrant dans la salle de répète, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer Ruki, appuyé contre la table, il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées… et tellement craquant… Kai l'interpelle mais il ne réagit pas. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la quatrième fois qu'il finit par revenir parmi nous. Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi et surpris, je détourne le regard plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et me réfugie auprès de ma guitare. Ah franchement t'as l'air malin Uru ! Le répète reprend et je ne relève pas la tête jusqu'au moment où je peux enfin partir… ou plutôt m'enfuir ! J'entends Ruki proposer d'aller boire un verre mais je prétexte que je suis fatigué et m'en vais sans attendre de réponse. Sortis dans la rue, je m'appuis contre le mur… En arrivant au studio ce matin je suis resté planté devant pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sans oser pousser cette fichue porte. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau m'enserrait la poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer…

Reprenant la direction de mon appart, je repense encore et toujours à LUI… Serait-ce possible que je… que je sois… amoureux de LUI ???!!!!! La surprise de cette conclusion, de ma propre prise de conscience m'arrêta net. Je restais pétrifié, là, au milieu de la rue, dans l'air frais du soir, l'air hébété… Amoureux ? Amoureux d'un homme, de LUI ? Amoureux de Ruki…

POV Ruki : 

**Rei :** -Uru, attends… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

**Aoi :** -Bah laisse tomber Rei, ça lui passera…

**Rei :** -Je ne sais pas, il m'inquiète… Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas son comportement bizarre franchement ?

**Aoi :** -Si… Mais tu te fais trop de soucis pour lui… Ruki, je ne suis pas contre ce verre que tu as proposé !!

**Ruki :** -Ok ! Kai, un jus de pomme ?

**Kai :** -Ouais bien sur !

**Ruki :** -Rei ?

**Rei :** -Ouais, ouais…

**Ruki :** -Bon ben c'est cool alors !

Cool… Ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'avais envie d'employer à vrai dire… Non, même pas du tout. J'aurais vraiment préférer que Uruha soit là. Aoi et Kai sortant du studio, j'en profite pour en parler à Rei.

**Ruki :** -Dis Rei… Tu sais ce qu'il a Uru ?

**Rei :** -Non… Pourquoi ?

**Ruki :** -Ben… Je sais que ça va paraître con mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. Alors je me demande si j'ai fait ou dis quelque chose de mal ?

**Rei :** -Euh… non je ne crois pas ! Ecoute Ruki, j'ai l'intention de lui parler de toute façon… Allé, viens…

Nous sortons du studio et nous nous dirigeons vers le bar habituel. Autant quand j'avais proposé ce verre j'étais plein d'entrain, mais maintenant, après le refus d'Uruha, je serais plutôt enclin à la déprime… Il me manque déjà… Je repense à lui, à tous ces fans services que l'on a faits ensemble pour finir sur le fait que je suis tombé amoureux de lui… Quand ? Comment ? Je ne sais plus mais je suis sur d'une chose c'est que je l'aime et que ça me fait mal de le voir si distant avec moi. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui, il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais sa seule présence à mes côtés me rendaient joyeux, le fait d'être son ami, même rien de plus, me suffisait tant qu'il était près de moi. Alors là, qu'il soit distant, qu'il ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux me fait mal, horriblement mal… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va imploser, qu'il ne va pas supporter tant de souffrance. Et je ne peux pas en parler au groupe, ce sont mes amis mais j'ai peur… J'espère que tout va vite s'arranger, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça. J'ai tellement besoin de voir son sourire, d'entendre sa voix, de voir ses yeux dans lesquels je me noierais volontiers… J'aimerais tellement que mes sentiments soient partager, que je puisse lui montrer combien je l'aime, le tenir dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour comme si ma propre vie en dépendait… Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux ! Tout le temps que l'on passe au bar je suis plongé dans mes pensées… J'imagine ce que pourrait être ma vie si mon vœu le plus cher se réalisait… J'imaginais ma vie avec Uruha, ces matins où je me réveillerais avec lui dans mes bras ou moi dans les siens… Je ne supportais plus ces visions de rêve et préférais m'échapper de cet enfer si doux en me plongeant dans l'alcool. Nul je sais, mais j'oublierais… un peu… rien qu'un peu pendant un petit moment…

POV Uruha : 

Allongé sur mon lit je commençais enfin à m'endormir lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Trop la flemme, qu'on me laisse en paix ! Mais la personne continue de frapper…

**Uruha :** -Pfffuuuh ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui que ce soit, j'vais le tuer !

C'est en râlant et en pestant que je me lève pour aller voir qui peut venir à une heure pareil. J'ai bien une idée… Je regarde qui se trouve derrière la porte et… gagné ! Reita… J'ouvre.

**Uruha :** -Reita ! Non mais t'as vu l'heure ?

**Rei :** -Oui je sais, désolé. Je te réveille pas j'espère ?

**Uruha :** -Oh non ! A une heure du mat que voulais-tu que je fasse à part la bringue tout seul dans mon appart ? **(lève les yeux au ciel)** T'as de la chance, je ne dormais pas encore…

**Rei :** -Tant mieux alors ! Faut que je te parle…

Non mais je rêve là ou quoi ? Il est une heure du mat, et il vient me voir juste pour me parler ?

**Uruha :** -J'espère pour toi que c'est important ! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

**Rei :** -Ben, si mais je pense que si on n'est que tous les deux tu parleras plus facilement.

**Uruha :** -Parler de quoi ? **(soupir)** Bon installe-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Rei :** -Euh… non merci je sors du bar…

Ben tiens… Parler de quoi ? Je vais dans la cuisine et prends une bière, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. De retour dans le salon, je vois Rei installé dans le sofa. Vu la tête qu'il fait, je suis sur qu'il se demande comment aborder le sujet. Je m'assois à côté de lui et attends qu'il se décide enfin à dire quelque chose.

**Rei :** -Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ruki ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Comment a-t-il… C'est sur la défensive que je lui réponds.

**Uruha : **-Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Rei : **-Ben, ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait distant avec lui. Il a peur d'avoir fait un truc de travers. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était le cas, histoire de le rassurer. Il a fait la tronche toute la soirée… et il a bu plus que d'habitude…

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que venais de me dire Reita. Ruki… Ruki s'inquiétait. Il avait peur d'avoir mal agi… alors que c'est moi qui était en faute… lui n'avait rien fait…

**Uruha : **-Non… il n'a rien fait… c'est de ma faute.

**Rei : **-De ta faute ? Attends j'comprends plus rien là !! Uru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es distant avec Ruki, lui a peur d'avoir mal agi, toi tu dis que c'est de ta faute… M'enfin, c'est quoi le truc ?

**Uruha : **-Le truc ? Eh bien…

Je marquais une pause.

**Rei : **-Oui ?

**Uruha : **-…

**Rei : **-Uru, s'il te plaît, tu m'inquiètes !

**Uruha : **-Eh bien… _* courage Uru, tu vas y arriver ! Tu peux tout dire à Reita non ?*_ Si je suis distant avec Ruki, si je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, si je ne dors plus la nuit, c'est parce que j'ai peur… J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir… Découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait briser notre amitié…

**Rei : **-… Uru…

**Uruha : **-Rei… Je… Je suis… amoureux de Ruki…

C'est la bombe qui vient d'exploser… Je vois Rei écarquiller les yeux. Je mets ma tête entre mes mains et laisse enfin les larmes dévaler mes joues. Je ne tarde pas à sentir la main de Reita me frotter le dos pour me réconforter. Il a compris, il ne m'a pas rejeté… J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse et pleure… pleure… jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte…

POV Ruki : 

Ooooooh ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Non mais franchement Ruki, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'as bu… bravo ! Baka ! Même si tu arrives à oublier pendant un soir, tout te reviendra le lendemain… avec une bonne migraine en prime ! Oui tu aimes Uruha ! Oui t'as envie de lui ! Et alors ce n'est pas un drame !!!

C'est à cette pensée que je m'effondrais sur mon lit… Justement si c'était un drame… Un drame parce que ce n'était pas réciproque et que je me mentais depuis le début… Son amitié ne me suffisait pas, ne me suffisait plus… Je voulais tant de lui, tant de chose qu'il ne me donnerait jamais car ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique… J'aimerais tant lui dire mais j'ai trop peur… Trop peur qu'il me rejette, trop peur de tout perdre… Tout qui n'est pas grand-chose mais qui est toujours mieux que rien… J'ai tellement peur de voir du dégout, du rejet dans ses yeux… Pourtant, je sais qu'Uruha n'est pas comme ça. Que même si ce n'est pas réciproque, il ne me rejettera pas. Pas comme ça… Mais j'ai peur…

Mon mal de crâne me lance… Je me lève et vais chercher une aspirine dans la pharmacie. Il faut donner le change, encore et toujours… Rei devait parler à Uruha hier soir. Je saurais enfin ce qu'il se passait… Peut-être que tout ira mieux, que tout sera comme avant… Cette perspective me remet d'aplomb… un peu… Je me dépêche de m'habiller, et file au studio. Je suis le premier arrivé. Même Kai n'est pas encore là. J'espère vraiment qu'aujourd'hui sera mieux… Ah voilà Kai !

**Ruki :** -Salut Kai !!

**Kai (surpris) :** -T'es déjà là ??!! Eh ben, t'as l'air bien mieux qu'hier !! Une petite cuite de temps en temps te fait du bien apparemment !! ^^

**Ruki (fait la moue) :** -Oh ça va !! Alors on commence à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

**Kai (commence à s'inquiéter !!) :** -Ben à la même heure que d'habitude… Ruki, t'es sur que ça va ?

**Ruki (étonné) :** -Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Kai (hésite) :** -T'es trop joyeux ! Je sais ça peut paraître bizarre mais hier t'étais inquiet et soucieux, le soir tu faisais la tronche, et tu t'es pris une cuite, et aujourd'hui… T'as pris des euphorisants ou quoi ?!

**Ruki :** -…

Voilà, c'est foutu… J'essayais de donner le change mais apparemment – évidemment – on ne la fait pas à Kai. Je baissais la tête, essayant de cacher vainement les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Kai me pris par le bras et m'entraîna vers le canapé.

**Kai :** -Ruki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Ruki :** -…

Je m'effondrais. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. C'est comme si le barrage s'était effondré laissant se déverser les flots de l'immense lac qui se trouvait derrière.

**Kai (pour le coup, il commence sérieux à paniquer !!!)** : -Ruki ! C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es malade ? Tu vas mourir ? Mais dis quelque chose bon sang…

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me ressaisir. Au bout de cinq minutes, le flot incessant s'est tari et ce n'est plus qu'un mince filet qui s'écoule. Je parviens même à esquisser un sourire.

**Ruki :** -Non rien de si grave… Je suis juste… amoureux…

**Kai (comprend plus rien o.O O.o) :** -Et c'est ça qui te rend malheureux ?

**Ruki :** -Oui, parce que c'est à sens unique…

**Kai :** -Oh…

Il me regarde, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il m'incite à continuer.

**Ruki :** -Kai… Je suis amoureux de… d'Uruha…

POV Uruha : 

Quand j'entrai dans la salle de répète, la première chose que je remarquais étaient les yeux rouges de Ruki. Il avait pleuré ?! Mais… pourquoi ? Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Reita la veille, que je devrais lui parler… Ne serait-ce que lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Selon Reita, il avait l'air réellement inquiet. Mais de là à pleurer ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible ? Pourtant le doute – et l'espoir – s'insinuait en moi. L'espoir parce que cela signifiait que je comptais peut-être plus que je ne le pensais à ses yeux… Kai releva la tête pour me regarder. Il me sourit, sourire auquel je répondis, puis se pencha vers Ruki et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le serpent de la jalousie se réveilla et remua en moi, au creux de mon estomac, commençant à siffler… Je vis Kai se lever puis se diriger vers sa batterie pour attendre les autres, laissant Ruki sur le canapé, seul… Le serpent se rendormit. J'allais m'appuyer sur la table, face à Ruki… Qu'est-ce qui te prend Uru ? T'es jaloux de Kai maintenant ? Pourtant tu sais que Kai est toujours en train de nous réconforter… ce qu'il était surement en train de faire avec Ruki… Mais le réconforter pour quoi ? Et que lui a-t-il dit dans l'oreille que je n'étais pas en droit de savoir ? Une colère sourde commençait à gronder et le serpent était maintenant bien réveiller. La porte s'ouvrit et Aoi entra.

**Aoi (yeux écarquillés) :** -Eh ben vous faites de ces têtes !! Y'a un enterrement et j'suis pas au courant ?

**Kai :** -Salut Aoi ! Non pas d'enterrement !! ^^ Juste de la fatigue… je suppose…

**Aoi :** -Ouais… si tu le dis… Bon ! Reita n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'aurais juré que le ton de sa voix avait changé en parlant de Reita…

**Kai :** -Non pas encore. J'pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.

**Aoi :** -Ok…

Tiens, tiens… Serait-ce possible qu'il n'y ait pas qu'un seul amour à sens unique ici ? Aoi… et Reita ? En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'Aoi s'était – un peu – rapproché de Rei ces derniers temps… Mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, trop absorbé par mon propre problème… Hmm… Il faudrait que j'observe ça d'un peu plus près. Et puis ça m'occuperait l'esprit. Ah ! J'entends Rei… Voyons un peu ça ! J'observe Aoi du coin de l'œil.

**Reita (entrant) :** -'Lut les gens !

**Aoi (grand sourire) :** -Salut Rei !

**Kai, Ruki, Uruha :** -Salut !

Eh ben ! Une chose est sûre c'est que si on n'avait plus de lumière, le regard d'Aoi à l'entrée de Rei suffirait à tous nous éclairer… La répétition commence. Je continue discrètement d'observer Aoi et Reita. Aoi est complètement branché canal Reita ! Par contre Rei est à fond avec sa basse et ne remarque rien. Ah j'vous jure ! La répète prend fin, je propose d'aller boire un verre, tout le monde est partant. Mon observation – mon enquête même – va pouvoir continuer ! On arrive au bar, je choisis une table dans un coin, histoire d'être tranquille. Je remarque qu'Aoi s'assoit en face de Rei. Kai à côté de Ruki… Du calme Uru… Un serveur s'approche.

**Le serveur :** -Vous prendrez quoi ?

**Uruha :** -Une smirnoff.

**Kai :** -Un jus de pomme ^^

**Rei :** -Une bière

**Aoi, Ruki :** -Pareil !

On commence à discuter. Je remarque que Ruki est étrangement silencieux, et ne participe que de loin… Quant à Aoi, dès que son regard croise celui de Rei, il s'illumine. Je donne un léger coup de pied à Rei. Il tourne la tête vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Discrètement je lui indique Aoi, qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux durant notre échange silencieux ! Reita tourne la tête, Aoi détourne aussitôt le regard. Reita me regarde et hausse les épaules. Quel baka celui là, décidément il ne comprend rien quand il s'y met ! Va falloir que je lui fasse un dessin… Au moment où je m'apprêtais à être plus explicite, je vois Ruki quitter la table précipitamment et se diriger vers les toilettes, les yeux brillants… Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de Reita de me donner un coup de coude et de me faire signe de suivre Ruki. Bizarrement, je n'hésite pas et me précipite à la suite de Ruki… Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. J'entre dans les toilettes. Il est là, de dos, appuyé au lavabo, tête baissée… Grâce au miroir, je peux voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues…

Je m'approche…

Il lève la tête… je peux lire de l'étonnement dans ses yeux… J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le réconforter, de lui dire que je suis là pour lui, qu'il peut compter sur moi, que je l'aime…

**Uruha :** -Ruki…

POV Ruki : 

Je n'en peux plus… Je ne supporte plus de rester là, sans pouvoir être moi-même, sans pouvoir agir tel que j'aimerais le faire… Et Reita qui est si proche d'Uruha… Ils se parlent là, je le vois bien… Même si ce n'est que leur regard qui communiquent… Je n'en peux plus… Je sens les larmes qui commencent à remonter. Je ne peux pas pleurer, pas maintenant, je ne veux pas ! Pourtant, j'ai beau baisser les yeux, baisser la tête, fermer les yeux, elles sont là ces traîtresses, prête à tout pour se frayer un chemin, pour surgir de derrière mes paupières closes… mais si peu étanches. J'abandonne le combat, c'est perdu d'avance de toute façon… Je me lève et me précipite aux toilettes. Aussitôt entré, je craque. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo, j'ai l'impression que ma peine, ma frustration, me pèsent sur les épaules et m'écrasent, je vais vraiment finir par m'écrouler… sans rien ni personne qui puisse m'aider à tenir. Soudain j'entends un léger bruit, comme un froissement de tissus… Je relève la tête et, dans le miroir, me retrouve face à… Uruha. Il est là, derrière moi, me regardant, inquiet… Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer ? Je suis paralysé… J'ai rêvé de cet instant si souvent… Cet instant où l'on se retrouvait seul, tous les deux, où je lui sautais littéralement dessus, goûtant à ses lèvres si sexys, titillant sa langue, caressant son corps… Mais là, là que je pourrais, je suis paralysé... Mes jambes sont toutes engourdies, j'ai du mal à respirer et j'ai les mains qui tremblent… Et ces larmes, ces larmes qui continuent leur lente descente pour venir mourir entre mes lèvres…

**Uruha :** -Ruki…

Je ferme les yeux et laisse sa voix me pénétrer jusqu'à l'âme… Réchauffant mon cœur… Un léger bruit, un froissement de tissus, un infime déplacement d'air et sa main… sa main sur mon bras… Je rouvre les yeux et me retourne pour lui faire face. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire ni de dire quoi que ce soit, il m'attire contre lui, me prend dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps, les battements de son cœur contre le mien sont le meilleur des réconforts. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et, hésitant, y dépose un léger baiser. Quel n'est pas mon étonnement quand, au lieu de me repousser comme je m'y attendais, il ressert son étreinte autour de ma taille. Alors je m'enhardis et redépose un baiser, plus appuyé, à la naissance de sa mâchoire. Sa peau est si douce… Il me pousse contre le lavabo, ses mains descendent sur mes hanches puis remontent sous mon t-shirt, redessinant les contours de mon torse. Il vient positionner son visage face au mien, ses lèvres caressant la courbe de ma mâchoire, déclenchant des frissons dans tous mon corps. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres puis remontent lentement, retraçant le chemin auparavant parcouru par mes larmes… Puis il redescend lentement, son nez caressant ma joue et pose sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et m'embrasse… Un baiser si doux et si hésitant. Si bon… Je lui réponds et insinue ma langue entre ses lèvres, découvrant cette autre tant convoitée. Son haleine chaude caresse mon palais… J'ai envie de boire à son corps… Les respirations sont saccadées, les souffles heurtés et les pouls irréguliers. Il presse son corps contre le mien tandis que le baiser est de plus en plus passionné. Malgré mon cerveau embrumé, je parvins à l'attirer dans une cabine, à l'abri des regards. La porte à peine refermée, il me plaque contre la porte et je lui ôte sa veste pendant qu'il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement qui vient mourir entre ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il recouvre mon cou de baisers et de coups de langue animal, je lui ôte son t-shirt et reste en admiration devant son corps d'un blanc laiteux, si parfait. Je le plaque à mon tour contre le mur et embrasse son torse, mordille ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, descend jusqu'à son nombril. Il se cambre sous le jeu de ma langue, agrippe mes cheveux et m'arrache plus qu'il ne m'ôte ma veste et mon t-shirt. Le reste de nos vêtements ne tarde pas à rejoindre les autres et ce sont, enfin, deux corps nus qui se découvrent… Nos sexes dressés et durcis par le désir se frôlent, déclenchant des décharges électriques dans tous mon corps, incendiant mes reins… Il se laisse lentement glisser jusqu'au sol, à genoux, et m'attire à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains me caressent et descendent jusqu'à mes fesses… Il me soulève pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui, se cambrant légèrement… Une de ses mains vient caresser mon sexe, l'enroulant de ses longs doigts fins tandis que l'autre caresse ma cuisse… Ses lents va et vient autour de mon sexe, s'accélérant petit à petit, ont raison de moi…

**Ruki **: -Uru… hmm… s'il te p…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Uruha m'embrasse. Je peux le sentir sourire tandis que sa langue joue avec la mienne, dansant une salsa endiablée… Ses mains viennent se positionner sur mes hanches… Il me soulève, me positionne puis, lentement, me pénètre… J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise. La douleur ne tarde pas à se transformer en plaisir, en une chaleur qui me submerge par vagues successives… Instinctivement, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et lentement il m'allonge sur le sol glacé… contraste effrayant avec la brûlure du plaisir qui a envahi mon corps. Il commence à donner des coups de reins et ses lents va et vient en moi me mette au supplice tant j'ai envi de lui. Il ondule au dessus de moi, tel un félin, muscles contractés, la sueur plaquant des mèches de ses cheveux sur son visage et coulant jusqu'à son menton où je la recueille d'un coup de langue. Petit à petit, il accélère le rythme, ses coups de reins sont de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus profonds. Je me cambre sous lui, resserre l'emprise de mes jambes autour de sa taille… Je m'agrippe à son dos, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau, mordant son épaule pour étouffer les gémissements qui se muent en cris rauques auxquels se mêlent les siens. La violence de ses coups de reins est telle qu'ils me coupent la respiration à chaque fois… Je sens l'orgasme monté et c'est dans un accord parfait que nous jouissons… Il s'écroule sur moi, m'embrasse le torse… Je lui caresse le dos…

**Ruki :** -Uru… Je t'aime…

Il relève la tête et me regarde avec des yeux brillants.

**Uruha :** -Moi aussi, Ruki… Je t'aime…

Puis il m'embrasse. Ce sont deux corps qui se réclament, deux âmes qui se découvrent, deux cœurs qui bâtent… à l'unisson…

_**Un mois plus tard…**_

POV Uruha :

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Un rayon de soleil caressait mon visage et mourait dans les cheveux de mon amant, l'auréolant d'or pur. Il était si paisible, si beau… Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'on était ensemble. Un mois… Notre désir ne s'était pas émoussé et notre amour, renforcé, était de plus en plus fort et profond… Pour preuve, on avait – encore ! – passé la nuit à s'aimer… Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de le lécher… de lui donner mon amour comme il me donne ce plaisir que lui seul peut m'offrir… J'aimais tant le regarder dormir… Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'admirer un ange qui dort. Il était ma drogue, mon cœur, mon âme… Jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de lui. C'est donc à contre cœur que je me détachais de lui et m'asseyais au bort du lit avec l'intention de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me lever que je sentais sa main sur mon bras.

**Ruki (dans le coltard !) :** -Hmm… Ruwa… qu'est c'tu fais ?

Je souris. J'adorais quand il était à moitié endormi, il était trop mignon ! ^^

**Uruha :** -Je vais préparer le p'tit déj. Rendors-toi mon amour…

Je passais lentement ma main sur son visage, caressant sa joue puis me penchais pour déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**Ruki (toujours au pays des rêves…) :** - Hmm… Non… Pas faim… Restes avec moi… Steuplé Ruwaaaa !

Je souris. Comment lui résister ? Malgré l'envie de me recoucher près de lui, je commençais à me lever… et me retrouvais allongé sur le lit ! Il était peut-être à moitié endormi, mais il avait quand même de la force ! Il se blottit contre moi, dans mon dos, et m'enserra la taille. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou… Ses lèvres vinrent caresser ma nuque tandis que sa main dessinait des motifs étranges sur mon ventre… Peut-être pas si endormi que ça finalement ! Sa main descendait lentement sur mon bas ventre, sa langue titillait mon oreille. Je sentais le désir monter en moi et il le perçut aussi car il se colla un peu plus contre moi. Sa main se posa sur mon sexe et une décharge électrique me traversa, incendiant mes reins comme son regard incendiait mon cœur… Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Lentement, ses doigts caressaient mon sexe qui se dressait sous ses doigts habiles. Son corps se pressait de plus en plus contre le mien, son sexe contre moi était maintenant l'objet de toutes mes convoitises… Je tournais la tête, quémandant un baiser qu'il m'accorda avec ferveur. Un baiser fiévreux… Ses va et vient sur mon sexe étaient de plus en plus rapides. Je n'en pouvais plus et me cambrais.

**Uruha (haletant) :** -Hmm… Ruki… Haaaan…

**Ruki (chuchotant à l'oreille d'Uruha tout en se positionnant) :** -J'arrive Bébé…

Relâchant mon sexe, il m'attrapa par les hanches et me pénétra. Je ne pus retenir un râle, bientôt suivi par d'autres, au rythme de ses coups de reins. Sa main revint sur mon sexe, reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée, le caressant, l'enroulant, déposant de légères pressions à sa base. Il enroula sa jambe autour de la mienne et je me cambrais sous ses assauts encore plus violents, s'insinuant toujours plus profondément en moi. Je sentais son corps se mouvoir contre le mien, en moi… Son souffle haletant s'accordant au mien, ses gémissements se mêlant aux miens, sa moiteur identique à la mienne… Mon dieu… C'était tellement merveilleux… J'agrippais les draps, sa cuisse… basculais la tête en arrière… fermais les yeux… Le summum du plaisir, l'orgasme incandescent, la jouissance exquise…

Essoufflés et épuisés, nos deux corps retombèrent mollement sur les draps, humides de notre sueur et du fruit de notre amour. Ruki déposa un léger baiser sur ma tempe.

**Ruki :** -Je t'aime…

**Uruha :** -Plus que tout aussi…

Puis c'est avec un sourire malicieux qu'il me dit ensuite…

**Ruki :** -Maint'nant j'ai faim !!!

Aaaaaah ! Ca, c'était du Ruki tout craché !!!!! Mais je l'aimais tellement…

_Fin de la première partie ^^ Rappelez-vous… Il n'y avait pas qu'Uruha et Ruki pour qui il se passait quelque chose… Rappelez-vous la soirée au bar…_


	2. Deuxième partie

_(changement de POV)_

POV Reita : 

Des mains sur mon corps, des lèvres sur les miennes, un souffle caressant dans mon cou… J'étais nu… lui au dessus de moi… J'aimais ça, ces caresses, ces baisers… Je me cambrais et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille… Il me pénétrait… et je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur… Encore ce rêve. Ce rêve si bon et si dérangeant. Dérangeant parce que j'étais avec un homme, je faisais l'amour avec un homme… Je faisais l'amour avec un homme et j'aimais ça… mais le plus dérangeant, c'était le fait que je ne savais pas qui c'était. Je ne voyais jamais son visage et quand je l'apercevais, même furtivement, il était flou. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son identité. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Je ne voyais même pas ce qui pourrait l'avoir déclencher. Une bonne douche… c'est ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en cet instant. Il fallait que je m'éclaircisse les idées. Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir.

L'eau qui coulait apaisait mon corps encore brûlant et débarrassait mon esprit du voile que le rêve avait déposé. Quand enfin je me sentis prêt, c'est-à-dire bien une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrêtais l'eau et sortais. J'enfilais un jean délavé et un t-shirt puis prenais la direction du studio. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit et quoi de mieux que la basse pour ça. J'aurais au moins une heure d'avance mais tant mieux. Une heure de calme, seul avec ma basse, ne pourrait que me faire du bien. J'ouvrais la porte… et tombais sur Aoi. Je m'arrêtais net. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Lui ? En avance ? Bon d'accord c'était pas comme Uruha mais presque. Il arrivait toujours au dernier moment.

**Aoi (surpris) :** - Rei… Reita ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Reita :** - Euh… _*merde, j'dis quoi*_ je pourrais te poser la même question ! _*bon pas génial mais ça me laisse un peu de temps pour trouver*_

**Aoi (baisse les yeux) : **- … Arrivais pas à dormir… Besoin d'me changer les idées…

**Reita :** - T'as passé la nuit ici ???!!! o.O

**Aoi :** -Baah non ! Pas TOUTE la nuit ! J'suis arrivé vers cinq heure… Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es ici ? C'est pas encore l'heure…

**Reita (prends sa basse et s'installe dans le canapé en face d'Aoi) :** -Pareil. Besoin de m'changer les idées.

**Aoi :** -Ah…

Le reste de l'heure se passa dans un silence troublé par le seul son de sa guitare et de ma basse. Il régnait une certaine gêne mais je ne savais pas d'où, ou plutôt de quoi elle pouvait provenir. C'était tellement étrange cette atmosphère entre nous. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant une gêne ne s'était installée entre nous. On n'avait toujours été plutôt complices, toujours prêt à faire la fête, à déconner ensemble. Cette attitude était pour le moins inhabituelle. Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de moi provoquait cette gène, mais une chose était sûre, celle-ci se répercutait sur l'autre… Je voyais Aoi du coin de l'œil, relever la tête de temps en temps et m'observer mais dès que je faisais mine moi-même de la relever, il replongeait sur sa guitare. Des images me venaient, me revenaient. Des mains… Ses mains ?

POV Aoi :

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à voir arriver Reita, pas du tout même… Je pensais, j'espérais que je serais seul jusqu'à ce que la répète commence. Jouer de la guitare était la seule chose qui me permettait d'oublier, ou de faire le point, de réorganiser mes pensées. Je n'étais plus sur de rien. Il y avait un peu plus d'un mois, certaines choses m'étaient arrivées. Je m'étais aperçu, rendu compte de certaines de mes réactions et puis Uruha et Ruki s'étaient mis ensemble. Tout le monde était heureux pour eux… eux aussi bien sur ! La nouvelle de leur couple m'avait distraite à l'époque mais maintenant que l'histoire s'était tassée, tout me revenait. Ma joie de le voir arriver, mon sourire quand il souriait, mon bonheur quand il riait… Ma peine aussi quand il était triste, mon inquiétude… Ce genre de choses que l'on ressent pour un ami. Mon amour pour ses yeux, pour ses lèvres… Mon envie pour son corps… Ce genre de choses que l'on ressent pour un amant… un amant… Ces frissons quand il me frôlait… Et ces rêves… Ces rêves et ces pensées qui m'empêchaient de dormir.

Toute l'heure s'écoula dans un silence oppressant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait mot. Parfois je l'observais, jouant de la basse, concentré, mais dès qu'il relevait la tête, je détournais le regard. Ca ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, un moyen de pouvoir le regarder sans pour autant me sentir mal à l'aise. Mais pour cela, il fallait que je fasse le point. Un jour… Un jour devrait me suffire. Je demanderais à Kai… Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis Kai entrer, tout sourire (pour changer), suivi des deux tourtereaux dont les cernes sous les yeux mais la mine plus que réjouie me laissaient deviner qu'ils avaient dû passer une bonne nuit ! Tout le monde étant présent (et personne n'ayant eu la mauvaise idée de poser des questions), la répétition pu commencer. Tout se passait comme d'habitude, si l'on exceptait peut-être le fait que je mettais moins d'entrain dans mes duos avec Uruha. Quand la pause arriva, je mis mon idée à exécution.

**Aoi :** -Kai ?

**Kai :** -Oui ?

**Aoi :** -Je pensais… Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'on ait un jour de repos ? Comme c'est le quatrième jour qu'on répète, j'pense que ça nous ferait tous du bien…

**Kai :** -Oui, bien sur ! ^^ Je voulais d'ailleurs vous le proposer…

**Aoi :** -Ok ! Merci…

Quand les autres furent de retour, Kai annonça le jour de pause et tout le monde approuva. Aux regards que se lancèrent Ruki et Uruha, pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire de leur journée… Ils avaient de la chance eux. Pouvoir passer une journée en la compagnie de celui qu'ils aimaient le plus, passer une journée avec l'être cher en sachant que celui-ci vous aimez aussi. Je pouvais moi aussi… Mais ce ne serait vraiment pas pareil, je serais le seul à aimer dans cette histoire. Bien sur lui aussi m'aimait, mais comme un ami, pas comme un amant, pas comme je pensais que je l'aimais…

POV Reita :

Un jour… Un jour de repos… Un jour pour me remettre d'aplomb. Tous ces rêves me crevaient et la torture mentale qu'ils me faisaient subir par la suite était éreintante. A peine je fermais les yeux que des images surgissaient, comme si elles n'attendaient qu'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour revenir me hanter, me déstabiliser, me questionner sans relâche, jour après jours, nuits après nuits… Et il y avait ces flashs aussi. Ces flashs, ces images qui m'apparaissaient sans que je sache d'où elles venaient, pourquoi elles venaient, quel était le déclencheur… De plus, ces flashs surgissaient toujours quand j'étais avec lui. Pourquoi ? Serait-ce lui l'homme sans visage de mon rêve ? Bon admettons, c'était totalement loufoque voire même improbable mais, admettons… Cela n'expliquait pas les raisons de mon rêve. Je n'avais pas envie de lui et point principal, je n'étais pas homo. Je n'avais absolument rien contre les homos. Pour preuve mon meilleur ami l'était et il était avec un autre de mes amis ! Mais embrasser un homme… non, cela ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, c'était même très loin de mes pensées… Alors faire l'amour… Et encore moins avec lui ! A moins que… Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir Uruha et Ruki s'embrasser à longueur de journée qui me perturbait. Ces images s'étaient peut-être mélanger avec certaines de mon subconscient et avaient peut-être fait surgir ces rêves. Après tout, c'était possible. Oui, ce devait surement être cela. Mais… quelles images de mon subconscient ? Réflexion faîte… en fait, je veux pas savoir ! J'ai enfin une réponse, MA réponse. Alors stop, n'en rajoute pas Rei ! Ne te complique pas la vie, tu sais parfaitement que tu as horreur de ça ! En réalité, je me satisfaisais de cette explication, même si certains blancs subsistaient, si certains détails manquaient, cela me suffisait à me sentir mieux, à me rassurer. Je savais que maintenant je ne serais plus mal à l'aise avec lui, parce que ma peur s'était évaporée. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, c'était juste mon cerveau qui mélangeait tout ! On était juste bons amis. Maintenant que le problème était réglé, je me sentais bien d'attaque pour une soirée entre potes ! Je commençais par appeler Kai, qui était partant. J'essayer ensuite de joindre Ruki. J'espérais que je ne les dérangerais pas. Ouf, il répond. J'entends Uruha derrière lui demander qui c'est. Ils sont ok eux aussi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à demander à Aoi. Ca sonne au moins six fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

**Reita :** -Aoi ? Salut je…

**Aoi :** -Reita ?!

**Reita :** -Beh oui… Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?!! Bon, j'organise une soirée entre potes ce soir, au bar habituel, les autres sont ok, ça te dit ?

**Aoi :** -Euh… Ouais ok, bien sur !

**Reita :** -Ok ! A ce soir alors, sept heure.

**Aoi :** -Ok !

Voilà, enfin une bonne soirée en perspective ! Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, avec mes problèmes, j'avais eu du mal à m'amuser et à profiter pleinement de ces soirées passées avec eux… En me retrouvant, je les retrouvais eux… Je regardais l'heure. J'avais un peu plus d'une heure devant moi. Une bonne douche et il ne me resterait plus qu'à me préparer…

POV Aoi :

Cette proposition de Reita m'étonnait. Non pas le fait qu'il propose cette soirée mais qu'il la propose maintenant. Il avait l'air bizarre jusqu'à hier et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il proposait une soirée… Il m'étonnera toujours. Je souris. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient que je l'aimais… Bah ! De toute façon, cela m'arrangeait, cela m'aiderait pour mettre mon plan à exécution. J'avais décidé de tester le terrain, histoire de voir s'il était complètement hermétique ou pas. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre mais je trouverais surement avant ce soir. Il le fallait… Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais besoin de lui. De sentir sa présence contre moi, contre mon cœur, contre mon corps… C'était en partie ce qui m'avait décidé à lui faire comprendre. J'avais besoin de savoir. De savoir s'il y avait une infime possibilité pour que mes sentiments soient partagés. Oui mes sentiments… J'étais amoureux de Rei… Mon cœur se serra à cet aveu, à ces sentiments enfin mis en mots, même si ce n'était qu'en pensées… Il m'avait fallu quelques temps pour le comprendre mais très peu pour l'assumer. Pour lui dire, c'était autre chose… La seule chose que je craignais était qu'il puisse me rejeter, effrayé par mes sentiments, dégouté… C'est ce qui me refroidissait le plus. Bien sur, sa réaction envers Uru et Ruki devrait me réjouir, mais quand c'était nous l'objet de l'amour, du désir, peut-être ne réagissions nous pas de la même façon. Il fallait donc que je lui fasse comprendre, avec tact, sans être brusque… Que je l'amène à comprendre comme s'il avait deviné sans que je l'aide. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout que je ne savais pas encore exactement comment m'y prendre ! En plus, bouché comme il l'était quand il s'y mettait !

Plus l'heure arrivait, et plus je stressais. Ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours que l'on s'apprête à faire comprendre à l'un de nos meilleurs amis qu'on est amoureux de lui. En tout cas, pour moi c'était une première. C'était enfin l'heure. J'arrivais au bar. En entrant, je les repérais aussitôt, dans un coin. En me voyant arriver, tous se levèrent pour m'accueillir. Quelle star ! (lol ^^) Reita me prit dans ses bras et me donna une accolade. Wouaow ! Quel changement radical par rapport à hier où on se regardait à peine ! Son attitude envers moi me détendit et me redonna un peu confiance.

La soirée se passa « super » bien. Reita semblait « fêter » quelque chose et fut assez vite (plus vite que d'habitude en tout cas) bourré. Bon, pas énormément, mais bourré quand même ! Dès le début, je lui avais adressé quelques œillades mais il avait pris ça comme jeu, me les rendant en me taquinant, sans savoir l'effet que cela pouvait me faire. Raté ! Quand il commença à être bourré, je collais ma jambe contre la sienne. C'est à peine s'il l'avait remarqué. Et m**** ! Bon ! Courage Aoi… Je passais mon bras derrière lui, sur le dossier, faisant mine de me mettre à l'aise, lui caressant de temps en temps, discrètement, le cou, mais l'alcool eu raison de lui… et il s'endormit ! Non mais je rêve là ! Eh ben… Je sens que ça va être dur de le faire percuter ce baka…

_**2 semaines plus tard…**_

POV Aoi :

Cette fois-ci, j'en avais assez ! Marre de chez marre ! Deux semaines… Deux semaines que je m'évertuais à lui faire comprendre. Deux semaines de ratage complet. Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'avais un mal de crâne permanent à force de chercher des idées, toujours de nouvelles idées, pour qu'il comprenne. Des idées qui, à chaque fois, se soldaient par un échec. Je crois que tous les autres membres du groupe ont compris maintenant ! Tous sauf le principal intéressé, bien sur. Pour le moment aucun n'avaient posé de questions, mais je voyais bien qu'ils été au courant. Je voyais aussi leur amusement face à mes échecs. Ca les faisait peut-être rire, pas moi. Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle avec eux, ils m'aideraient peut-être…

Même si la seule émotion que je laissais transparaître était l'énervement, au plus profond de moi, je souffrais. Je souffrais le martyre. Comme si à chaque échec, mon cœur était roué de coups de poings. Il saignait et ce sang s'écoulait lentement à travers moi. Je me demandais même comment j'étais encore en vie. J'avais envie de m'arracher le cœur, pour ne laisser qu'un emplacement vide. Le vide serait surement moins douloureux que ce que je ressentais. Plusieurs fois j'avais été tenté d'abandonner, mais à chaque fois que je le regardais, mes sentiments me revenaient, toujours plus forts au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça. Oh bien sur, j'étais déjà tombé amoureux, mais d'une fille. Avec lui, c'était différent. Je l'aimais plus que tout, je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour lui. Et plus les jours passaient, plus les heures défilaient, plus j'avais du mal à « cacher » mes sentiments. Une bombe. Voilà ce que j'étais. Une bombe à retardement. La colère, la frustration, l'envie refoulée, l'amour caché… tout s'additionner. Pire que de la nitro. J'étais désespéré surtout qu'en plus, j'épuisé mes ressources d'idées, de stratagèmes, de plans… Encore une semaine Aoi. Tiens encore une semaine. Si après il n'a toujours pas compris… j'aviserais. Il fallait que je tienne le coup. La semaine promettait d'être longue mais j'y arriverais, je n'abandonnerais pas comme ça.

Le soir même, on avait une soirée de prévue, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Je retenterais ma chance, encore une fois, une fois de plus… Je ne savais même plus quoi inventer. Tant pis, je retenterais une de mes précédentes tentatives. Je me souviens que le coup du genou et de mon souffle dans le coup l'avait… perturbé. Je réessaierais. En plus approfondi peut-être. Hmm… Oui pourquoi pas… Si je m'approchais un peu plus, histoire de lui murmurer un truc banal à l'oreille et que mes lèvres effleurer son lobe… Peut-être qu'il serait encore plus… perturbé ? Personnellement, si lui me faisait ça, je lui sautais dessus ! Quand je pense que mes tentatives de lui faire comprendre avait été de moins en moins implicites… Soit il n'était vraiment pas aidé soit il le faisait… exprès… Mais je ne voyais pas à quoi cela pourrait lui servir. Enfin, bref… On verra ce soir.

POV Reita : 

Je me demandais ce que pouvait avoir Aoi. Il était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Un coup il était sympa et proche de moi, et l'instant d'après, il était énervé. Je ne comprenais pas et la situation avait l'air d'amuser les autres. Et cette semaine était encore plus bizarre. Aoi se comportait de telle façon que je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il passait d'une émotion à une autre, de la sympathie à l'énervement, de l'amitié à un désespoir surprenant. Certaine fois, quand j'arrivais au studio, je le voyais discuter avec Ruki, Uruha ou Kai et dès que j'arrivais, ils se taisaient.

Ce soir n'était pas différent des derniers : Aoi étrange, Ruki, Uruha et Kai avaient l'air amusé. Ce qui me faisait le plus bizarre c'était qu'Aoi ne m'en parle pas. On avait toujours été amis et on se parlait beaucoup, nous entraidant, nous soutenant quand on avait des problèmes. Bizarrement, son comportement me laissait penser que c'était moi le problème. Mais si c'était le cas, il me l'aurait dit, il ne m'aurait pas laissé comme ça dans l'ignorance, il aurait fait en sorte que ça s'arrange et que tout puisse redevenir comme avant. Du moins je l'espère… J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand il posa une question qui me désarçonna complètement…

**Aoi :** -Dîtes les gars, vous vous êtes déjà imaginé faire ça avec un homme ?

Je manquais de recracher ma bière, m'étranglant, puis le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

**Uruha (souriant) :** -Beh d'après toi ?

**Aoi (levant les yeux au ciel) :** -Bon d'accord ! Mais avant que vous ne vous rendiez compte que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Avant de vous rendre compte que vous étiez homo ?

**Ruki :** -Hmm… Pour être franc je ne sais plus !! Et toi Uru-chan ?

**Uruha :** -Comment veux tu que je me souvienne maintenant que je t'ais toi…

Raah ! Ca y est, ils remettaient ça !!!!

**Aoi :** -Et toi Kai ?

**Kai :** -Ben à vrai dire… **(rougit)** Une fois j'ai fait un rêve plutôt bizarre…

J'y crois pas, lui aussi maintenant ! Ils se sont donnés le mot pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi ? Des images de mon rêve resurgissent…

**Aoi :** -Noooooooon !!!! o.O Toi ? Kai ? Dis moi… c'était quoi ce rêve ? **(sourire malicieux)** Raconte…

**Kai :** -Alors là tu peux toujours rêver !!!!

**Aoi :** -Pfuuh pas drôle… Et toi Rei ?

Gros blanc… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire…

**Rei :** -… euh… pas que je me souvienne… _*au contraire je me souvenais très bien…*_

Je n'ose même pas relever la tête de peur de me trahir. Je sens leurs regards suspicieux braqués sur moi. Heureusement, ils n'insistent pas. C'est alors que je sens la jambe d'Aoi touchant la mienne. Surpris je fais un bond et le regarde, étonné.

**Aoi (un regard étrange…) :** -Désolé… T'es sur que ça va Rei ?

**Reita :** -… … … oui… oui ça va…

**Kai :** -Bon, je vous propose un jour de pause demain ! Ok ?

**Tous :** -Ok !

Un jour de pause… Heureusement… Au moment de se séparer, Aoi m'interpella.

**Aoi :** -Eh Rei ! Ca te dit qu'on passe la journée ensemble demain ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux, comme avant…

Bien que sa proposition me surprenne, j'étais content. Enfin, je retrouvais Aoi…

POV AOI :

La journée avec Reita s'était « plutôt » bien passée. La réaction qu'il avait eue la veille m'avait encouragé. Je l'avais même emmené dans un de mes bars préféré, celui où j'allais quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir, seul… Ce bar que personne ne connaissait dans le groupe. Personne à part moi… et Reita maintenant. Ca avait été une journée comme on passait quand je l'aimais encore comme un ami. Ca s'était bien passé, c'est vrai mais il n'avait toujours pas compris… Je me rappelle ce qu'il m'avait dit à la fin de la journée :

_« Merci pour cette journée Aoi, je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé comme avant… Ca me manquait… ». _Comme avant… Non pas comme avant Reita. Avant tu étais mon ami, maintenant tu es l'homme que j'aime plus que tout… C'est ce que j'aurais du lui répondre. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Quel imbécile… Ce matin, en me levant, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller à la répète d'aujourd'hui. Evidemment, au bout d'une demi-heure de « retard », Reita m'avait appelé pour savoir où j'étais. Prétextant que je ne me sentais pas bien, je m'excusais de ne pas pouvoir venir. Après avoir erré dans mon appart une bonne partie de la journée, entre ma chambre et le salon, j'avais décidé d'aller prendre l'air. Du coup, je me retrouvais ici, dans le même bar où je l'avais emmené la veille. Devant une troisième bouteille de bière. Plongé dans mes pensées tourmentées, me noyant dans mon désespoir, m'oubliant dans l'alcool. Lamentable…

Je n'étais pas saoul. Non… Mais je sentais qu'un voile commençait à se déposer sur mon esprit, apaisant ma douleur. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir conscience de ce qui m'entourait… et de ressentir la main qui venait de se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête. Reita…

**Reita :** -Aoi…

**Aoi :** -Reita ? … Qu'est c'tu fais là ?

**Reita :** -Beh je te cherchais tiens… Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois sur ton portable mais je suis tombé sur le répondeur à chaque fois. Je m'inquiétais…

**Aoi :** -Plus de batterie…

C'est alors que je captais enfin.

**Aoi :** -Tu t'inquiétais ?

**Reita (étonné) :** -Evidemment ! T'es mon ami quand même…

**Aoi :** -Ah… _*évidemment qu'est ce que t'espérais Aoi*_

**Reita** **:** -… et c'est pour ça que je suis passé à ton appart mais il n'y avait personne. Alors je me suis souvenu de ce bar et je suis venu.

**Aoi :** -Et tu m'as trouvé…

**Reita :** -Oui, heureusement… Aoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Aoi :** -… Je vais rentrer…

**Reita :** -Je te raccompagne, je peux pas te laisser comme ça…

Je le regardais. Je savais que c'était risqué s'il me raccompagnait. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à me retenir de lui sautais dessus…

**Aoi :** -Comme tu veux…

Arrivé en bas de mon immeuble, il m'aida à descendre de la voiture. Mon dieu… Ses mains sur mon corps, là, maintenant… Je baissais la tête, essayant de calmer mon désir… difficilement. Echec total… On entrait dans l'ascenseur et je m'adossais contre la paroi tandis qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du troisième, me tournant le dos. Je n'en pouvais plus… Mon désir m'incendiait… Je m'approchais de lui, passais mes bras autour de sa taille et me collais contre lui…

**Reita (figé, étonné et… stressé) :** -Aoi… Qu'est-ce que tu…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir. Je posais mes lèvres dans son cou et remontais doucement jusqu'à son oreille que je commençais à titiller avec ma langue tandis que ma main descendait jusqu'à sa ceinture…

POV Reita : 

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, figé, tétanisé. Incapable de réagir, de penser, de dire quoi que soit. Je sentais ses mains sur mon ventre, sa chaleur brûlant ma peau malgré le tissu, je sentais sa langue titiller mon oreille, ses lèvres caresser ma nuque et plus que tout, son corps contre le mien. C'était impossible… Non je ne pouvais le croire. Aoi derrière moi… Non ce n'était encore qu'un rêve… Pourtant tout était si réel… Je vis sa main s'avancer à tâtons et tirer le bouton pour stopper l'ascenseur, son autre bras enserrant ma taille, m'emprisonnant. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une semi-obscurité. Je sentis plus que je ne vis sa main revenir se poser sur mon ventre, commençant à déboutonner ma chemise, à caresser mon torse, jouant avec mes deux boutons de chairs… Sa main descendait lentement sur mon bas-ventre tandis qu'il se collait d'avantage contre moi, gémissant au creux de mon oreille. Je fermais les yeux… Sa main défit ma ceinture puis s'infiltra dans mon pantalon, caressant langoureusement mon sexe à travers le boxer. A ce moment là, je commençais à me débattre mais il était plus fort que moi et ma volonté, réduite à un fil rongé par le plaisir et le désir. Ainsi c'était lui, l'homme de mes rêves, ainsi c'était ça la raison de mes rêves et de son comportement. Je m'étais menti à moi-même, ce n'était pas qu'un simple ami, je le désirais… et lui aussi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Sa main s'était maintenant glissée dans mon boxer et avait empoigné mon érection. Je me laissais aller contre lui et, ramenant mes bras en arrière, j'agrippais ses fesses, le collant un peu plus à moi. Tandis que sa main experte continuait de jouer avec mon sexe, il fit lentement glisser ma chemise sur mes épaules. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon cou, me mordillant, me léchant puis vint embrasser mes épaules. Je n'en pouvais plus, ma respiration était hachée, mon souffle coupé et je ne pouvais retenir les gémissements rauques qui montaient de ma gorge. Je me frottais contre lui, haïssant ces frêles morceaux de tissus qui séparaient nos deux corps de l'extase… Je me retournais d'un coup et le plaquais contre la paroi. Je glissais à mon tour mes mains sous son t-shirt et me hâtais de l'enlever tandis que je lui embrassais le cou, suçant sa jugulaire. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un râle quand ma langue vint rencontrer l'un de ses tétons puis s'introduire dans son nombril. Il se cambra, gémissant puis agrippa mes cheveux et me coinça entre la paroi glacé et son corps en feu. Il m'arracha mon bandeau, m'embrassa le nez puis posa, écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me les mordillant, les léchant puis enfin nos deux langues se rencontrèrent, se découvrant, se titillant, s'enroulant. Durant ce ballet fiévreux, ses mains étaient revenues sur mon pantalon, le faisant lentement glisser sur mes hanches, caressant mes cuisses. Je fis de même avec le sien, m'arrêtant sur ses fesses fermes et si parfaites. Enfin débarrassés de nos pantalons, il se plaqua contre moi. Le baiser était fiévreux, passionné, et on reprenait à peine notre souffle comme si le contact de nos lèvres était vital. Le frottement de nos érections à travers le tissu me brûlait, m'incendiait… Je glissais mes doigts dans l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant glisser lentement, révélant ainsi sa virilité possédée par le désir. Le mien ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sien et la rencontre de nos deux sexes fut une véritable explosion de sensations. Ses mains caressant mes cuisses remontaient par l'intérieur, effleurant mon sexe, mes flancs… L'une d'elles vint attraper ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts puis vint se positionner au dessus de mon épaule. L'autre descendit jusqu'au creux de mon genou pour attirer ma jambe au niveau de sa taille. Au regard qu'il me lança, je compris que ma faim serait bientôt « apaisée », de même que la sienne… Son bassin se frottait au mien, je poussais un râle et me cambrais. Au prix d'une acrobatie que je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable de faire, j'enroulais ma seconde jambe autour de sa taille. On se laissa glisser sur le sol et il s'allongea sur moi, donnant quelques coups de reins par reflexe, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir.

**Reita :** -Aoi… haan… je t'en supplie… prends moi…

Mais au lieu d'accéder à ma demande, il continua de se frotter contre moi, léchant la sueur qui perlait dans mon cou. De ma main libre, je l'obligeais à me regarder et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il descendit dans mon cou, puis vers mon oreille et enfin, me pénétra… Le cri rauque que je poussais fut mélangé au sien. Il commença ses va et vient dans un rythme lent, son corps sculptural ondulant au dessus de moi. Il me lâcha la main et m'attrapant par la taille se releva pour s'asseoir sur ses pieds, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. C'était à mon tour d'imposer mon rythme… Je lui léchais le cou, mordais ses épaules, agrippais ses cheveux. Chacun de nos mouvements déclenchait nos gémissements. Je resserrais toujours plus la prise de mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis que sa langue léchait chaque parcelle de mon torse. Il agrippa mes fesses et donnant un coup de rein plus puissant il me pénétra encore plus profondément… Je basculais la tête en arrière. Le plaisir, la chaleur, l'orgasme, la jouissance… l'amour… Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je posais ma joue sur ses cheveux. Il sentait si bon… Je lui caressais le dos. Il était encore en moi, mais c'était si bon de savoir que nos deux corps ne faisaient qu'un, je me sentais si bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté ainsi, enlacés… Mais je sais que j'aurais pu le rester toute l'éternité. Il y a certaines choses que deux cœurs battant au même rythme expriment mieux que tous les mots du monde… On s'aime, plus que tout… Je t'aime…

_Until Death do us part..._

_OWARI_

_Petit P.S spécial Tsutsu-chan : _

_**Kai (légère déprime) :**__ -Beh voilà… Et encore une fois je me fais avoir… J'suis tout seul… _

_**Ayasheri :**__ -Attends Kai-san, j'connais quelqu'un pour toi, j'te passe son num. Elle s'appelle Satsuki !_

_Voilà Satsu-chan ^^ ! Je te l'avais promis… LOL !_


End file.
